


Little Monster | chensung

by sandrashaine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Death, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Trauma, Trust, Violence, definitely not fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandrashaine/pseuds/sandrashaine
Summary: "You never met a monster you couldn't love."Zhong Chenle was an outcast and bullied for rumors surrounding him and his family, then he met Park Jisung, a fellow student who was also an outcast for being weirdly different. They found happiness and safety in each other's company. But will everything last?p.js x z.cl- 2020[No Plagiarism]
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Friends - Relationship, classmates, lovers - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Little Monster | chensung

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native english speaker. I learnt english as a second language, so, if there's any grammatical error please notify me so I can correct it.
> 
> And please, leave a comment: critic or praise. Just to keep my motivation on writing and to keep the story better.
> 
> I also have a wattpad account (@shhhaine) where I also post my other nct fanfics. You can check them out!

**"A-are they dead...?"**

Chenle was shaking, his tears kept falling down to his face. He was sitting on the corner of the room. **"Did I kill them?"**

Jisung exhaled deep as he walked towards the three bodies lying on the floor. Then, he placed his two fingers on each person's wrist, feeling their pulse and hoping that they are still alive. His breath suddenly became light. **"Thank goodness."**

 **"They are still alive,"** Jisung informed Chenle.

Chenle looked at him with his wide eyes.

 **"W-what am I gonna do? I don't want to be expelled? My father will kill me! He will surely kill me, Jisung!"** Chenle cried.

His father will surely beat him. His father might kill him. _No..._ " **Jisung... Jisung, what am I gonna do?"**

Jisung worriedly went to him, the younger then cupped his face gently hoping that the older will calm down. **"Shhh... I got your back, hm?"**

 **"What am I gonna do... He will kill me... Father will kill me..."** Chenle mindlessly chanted. His worries got into his mind. Just thinking about his father getting mad at him was too much for him. He couldn't bear to make his father mad. Hell, he knows what he'll do to him after finding out that he almost killed three students.

 **"Chenle! Listen to me! Listen to me, please,"** said Jisung, trying to get the older's attention.

 **"You will go home, okay? You will not get expelled. If the dean asked about this, deny it, hm?"** Said Jisung.

 **"What? No! I am the one who did this!"** Chenle denied, trying to argue with the younger.

 **"You don't want to get expelled, right?"** Asked Jisung. **"Deny everything. If they asked why you are here, say that you came here because you are worried about me and you already saw them lying there the moment you got here, okay?"**

**"Don't take my blame. You'll be expelled, or worst jailed!"**

Jisung slowly shook his head. **"No, I won't, okay? So don't worry about me. I will not be expelled. I will not go to jail."**

**"But..."**

**"Do what I said, Chenle, please? Do it, hm?"** Jisung pleaded.

 **"But they will surely remember everything once they woke up!"** said Chenle. **"They will remember me! You can't save--"**

**"They won't speak. They hit their heads hard, there's a possibility they will have an amnesia, maybe short-term. If not, we'll not let them speak."**

**"But-"**

**"No buts, Chenle. Don't worry about me. Don't worry about them. I got your back, okay? I always got your back."**

**"WHY ARE YOU at the lab that day?"** The school chairman asked. Inside the room, there's Jisung, who was silently sitting at the chair and beside him were the police officers, the dean of their departments are also there."

 _Please, deny it._ Jisung wished.

Chenle's hands were shaking under the seat. **"I... I... I am there... because-"**

**"Because what, Mr. Zhong?"**

_Please, deny it, Chenle._

**"I went there because..."** Chenle heaved a deep breath because of nervousness, trying to remember Jisung's words a few hours ago. **"Because I was worried about Jisung... He's been acting w-weird lately... The students are already lying on the floor and u-unconscious... when I arrive there."**

Then, Jisung felt at ease _. Good job, Chenle._

 **"I told you it was me,"** said Jisung. **"It doesn't make sense that Chene did it or helped me do it."**

Now, everyone's eyes were on him. Chenle was staring at him worriedly. He doesn't want to hear Jisung's words. He doesn't want Jisung to take credit of what he had done, but what can he do? He's too scared of his father.

 **"He's a business ad student, he doesn't know anything about chemicals. It only makes sense that I am the one who made a bomb and let it explode while there's still three students inside the lab because I am the one with enough knowledge on chemicals and substances,"** Jisung added.

The school chairman went silent for a few seconds, he kept on looking back and forth on Chenle and Jisung, thinking who was lying and who was telling the truth.

 **"You can check the CCTV cameras installed in that room,"** said Jisung. He knew they can't because every camera in that area got destroyed because of the explosion earlier.

**"You can go out now, Mr. Zhong. We'll call you again if needed by the school or by the police."**

**"What? How about him?"** Chenle asked worriedly.

 **"We still have to talk with Mr. Park,"** the school chairman replied. **"Go out now."**

CHENLE COULDN'T SLEEP that night. How could he sleep knowing that he almost killed three people and his best friend might get jailed because of what he had done? Jisung is the only one he has right now. He can't bear to lose his friend.

Jisung should be texting him or calling him right now but he didn't. Chenle's nervousness kept on increasing. _I shouldn't let him take the blame._

 **"I have to admit it. I have to go to the police-"** Chenle stopped speaking when he heard his phone rang. He instantly rushed to the nightstand where it was placed and immediately answered the call.

**"Hello? Jisung?"**

**"It's me, Chenle!"** Chenle got disappointed when he heard his cousin Renjun's voice.

 **"Have you heard what happened to Jisung?"** Renjun asked that made Chenle worry even more. His hands starts shaking again and he was on the verge of crying.

**"What happened to him?"**

**"The news about him almost killing three students did not go out in the public, there's no news about it,"** said Renjun. He wasn't surprised anymore. Jisung came from a powerful family, his father is the current mayor of the city. Jisung's father will surely do anything for this mess not to come in the media's attention. **"He also wasn't sent to jail."**

Chenle felt relieved. _Thank goodness he's okay._

 **"But I heard that he will be sent abroad tonight because the Park family thought that he might completely destroy their family name if he keeps on making a mess like this. He got expelled from the university, Chenle,"** Renjun added, and with that, Chenle's tears started to fall.

 _This is my fault._ Chenle blames himself.

Chenle looked at his phone when he felt it vibrate. His eyes widened when he read Jisung's name on the screen. He immediately opened the text.

_**From:** _ _chick boi_

_**I am sorry that I can't see you right now. We won't be seeing each other for a long time, Chenle. They will be cutting every means of communication I have. This will be probably my last text to you. But this is better than to get us both jailed, right? Promise that you won't blame yourself because I am happy that I did this for you. Be well, okay?** _

_**Let's see each other soon.** _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native english speaker. I learnt english as a second language, so, if there's any grammatical error please notify me so I can correct it.
> 
> And please, leave a comment: critic or praise. Just to keep my motivation on writing and to keep the story better.
> 
> I also have a wattpad account (@shhhaine) where I also post my other nct fanfics. You can check them out!


End file.
